The Way To A Man's Heart
by Marianne H. Stillie
Summary: Of bananas, a poetry book and things to come.


Title: The Way To A Man's Heart

Author: Marianne H. Stillie

Categories: Pre-Ship, Missing Scene - Prophecy

Rating: K+

Pairing: Jonas/Cassie

Series: Jonas and Cassandra: Their Story

Season: Season 6 Alternate Reality

Prequel To: Beginnings

Summary: Of bananas, poetry books and things to come.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. Previously unrecognized characters, places and this story are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Archive: Please do not archive anywhere without the author's permission.

Copyright (c) 2006 Marianne H. Stillie

Author's Note: A warm thank you to Corin Nemec for the very creative line that inspired this little story.

* * *

The Way To A Man's Heart

Cassie Fraiser tapped her fingers on the butcher-block table. The noise her fingernails made was in perfect synch with the timer on the counter. When she started tapping the pen she was holding in her other hand, she knew she was in trouble. Her mother's cake would be ready before she figured out what to write in the leather-bound volume of poetry in front of her.

The page was blank except for the date and the 'Dear Jonas' salutation. She'd thought of dozens of messages to write in the get-well book she'd bought for him to read while he recuperated from his emergency brain surgery. None of the words were quite right.

Her mother walked into the kitchen just as the timer dinged.

"Still haven't figured it out, Cassie?" Janet Fraiser asked as she took the round cake pan out of the oven.

"No," Cassie answered, letting her frustration come through in her voice. "It has to be something special for him, and I just can't decide."

"A book of Romantic Era poetry says so much all on its own. Your message should be very simple."

Cassie looked up at her mother. "Maybe I shouldn't write anything. Just give him the book from both of us."

Janet stood behind her daughter, draped her arms over the just-turned eighteen year old's shoulders and pulled her close. "I should be telling you to do just that. He's so much older than you, sweetheart, and his life with the SGC isn't exactly normal."

"But?"

"But I know what it is to be hopelessly in love with someone."

Cassie sensed the tears her mother was holding back from being reminded of Daniel's yearlong absence from her life. "I'll go with the something simple while you pack up the cake," and she squeezed her mother's hands tightly.

* * *

Jonas Quinn swallowed the last morsel of cake and held the paper plate out to Cassie who was sitting beside him on the bed.

"Would you like another piece?" she asked.

"No!" he said emphatically. "Two is enough – for now anyway. That cake is incredible. Did you bake it?"

"My Mom did. She makes the best banana pancakes with coconut ginger syrup. Pancakes wouldn't work for this, so I asked her to do her culinary magic and create a cake version."

He leaned back against the pillows of his infirmary bed. "I'll thank her when I see her tomorrow."

Cassie picked up the ribbon-wrapped book from her lap. "This is from me."

"A book I haven't read. Thanks." He untied the wide grosgrain ribbon, flipped through several pages then opened the front cover. As he read the inscription, his smile grew, his dimples becoming very prominent. "Life is like a banana," he read aloud. "If properly peeled, it's easy to eat."

Jonas' hearty laugh rang through the infirmary. Cassie started laughing with him.

"Thank you so much, Cassandra Fraiser," and he took her hand in his.

"You're very welcome, Jonas Quinn," she answered, returning the strong pressure of his hand.

In the next heart's breath, Jonas leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. As she felt her face begin to flush, she saw him smile uncomfortably. Slowly, he let go of her hand and leaned back against the pillows again.

His voice more subdued than it had been before, Jonas asked, "If you're not in any hurry to go home, would you read me some of your favorite poems? Please?"

Taking the book, Cassie opened it to a page she had already marked. In a softly tremulous voice, she began, " 'In Xanadu did Kubla Khan a stately pleasure dome decree: where Alph, the sacred river ran, through caverns measureless to man down to a sunless sea.' "

Cassie was so engrossed in the reading, she didn't see Jonas' very intent stare.


End file.
